


When Life Give You Lemons

by NaYa15



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 AU - Fandom, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Confused Lexa, Everyone loves Clarke Griffin, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Clarke, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaYa15/pseuds/NaYa15
Summary: Clarke should have known that something good never lasts, especially when it comes to her love life. Now she's left to pick up the pieces of her heart and mend them together once more, with the help of her best friends. What happens when an unlikely ally comes along and wants to be more than just friends?Warning: I have no idea whether this will be a Clexa endgame or not since it is still a work in progress so be warned and do not read if you feel strongly to the contrary.P.S.: For those who already hate me due my apparently anti-Lexa fics, I'd like to make it clear that I love Lexa and I love even more CLEXA. Unfortunately, I love angsty fics most so...SORRY ^^





	When Life Give You Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I have no idea whether this will be a Clexa endgame or not since it is still a work in progress so be warned and do not read if you feel strongly to the contrary.
> 
> Please let me know if you'd read this fic or if its a definite NAH :) Thank you :)

Clarke should have known better than to trust her heart to someone else, especially after the last fiasco with her ex Finn Collins and her now best friend Raven Reyes. But Clarke, being the hopeful, or rather hopeless, romantic idiot that she is, always gives love another try and goes back at it again. Indeed, she has been so unfortunate in that department that she could write a 'Series of Unfortunate Relationships' and she still would have a plethora of experiences to write about. And if you think that the cause of that is her lack of admirers, Oh Boy, are you wrong! For Clarke Griffin was never short of people who wanted to date her, but she was always short of luck, for either her relationships did not last or she was too oblivious to notice that her best friend has a crush on her and is passing him/her through hellish torture every day by being too friendly. In fact, Clarke is also notoriously known as Wanheda, the Commander of Death, for she has unknowling left a trail of broken hearts, so to speak, in her wake. So maybe it's only fair that she get her heart majorly broken in return, right? Maybe it's KARMA, if you believe in that sort of thing. But who knows? Clarke certainly doesn't, and she so doesn't want to find out because maybe, just maybe, love is not worth fighting for. How many times can you get knocked down before you stop coming back up again? Well, that is the question that Clarke has been asking herself the past couple of months as she watched the love of her life, or at least she thought she was, distance herself further away from her, leading to this day; the Break Up (more like getting dumped). If only she didn't let her insecurities play with her mind. If only Costia had never returned and whisked Lexa away from her... 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
